Promesa
by Atella
Summary: -Y… si quieres… yo podría darte tu primer beso.-Esto último Albus lo dijo en voz muy baja, casi murmurando. Desvió su mirada de su prima. Una brillante sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de Rose. Albus x Rose. One-Shot.


¡Hola! Realmente, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un AlbusxRose, mas no sabía como hacerlo. Anoche, tratando de quedarme dormida, se me ocurrió esta historia, la cual si bien es algo vaga... e inmensamente infantil, creí que sería bueno publicarla...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Otra cosa, la cual olvidé colocarla desde un principio, de esto me inspiré al recordar una escena entre Laurie y Amy, de la película Mujercitas, en donde sucede algo más o menos similar, aunque no igual (notese que detesto esa pareja ¬¬). Otra cosa... en una parte de la historia, Albus se parece mucho al Harry del quinto libro.

Nota importante: Yo no considero incesto el romance entre primos hermanos, aunque sí sé que la mayor parte de la gente así lo piensa.

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

_**Promesa.**_

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Eres _fea_!-Dijo Fred Weasley, arrugando su nariz y esbozando una desagradable mueca en su boca.

En realidad, no es que encontrara a su prima fea, pero si ella le ganaba en una partida en el ajedrez mágico, debía al menos decirle algo.

-¡Fred Weasley, no molestes más a tu prima!- Angelina Johnson, ahora Weasley, abandonó la conversación con sus cuñadas, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su único hijo varón.

-¡Pero mamá, es que ella…!-

-Es que nada. Ahora, ve a disculparte con tu prima.-Dijo con seriedad la mujer, posando sus ojos marrones en su hijo.

Fred no pudo más que asistir en silencio, aunque de mala gana. Cuando se dio la media vuelta, hacia donde antes estaba su prima, ya no había nadie allí. Fred se encogió de hombros, si no estaba ahí su prima, ella era la culpable de que él no se disculpase con ella _ahora_.

-¡Hey, Hugo! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo al ajedrez mágico?-Fred sonrió con malicia, sabía muy bien que su primo, cuatro años menor que él, seguramente no tendría idea de lo que era eso.

**&**

Una Rose Weasley de siete años, corrió hacia el lugar más alejado, y menos visitado, de la madriguera. No era la primera vez que le decían _fea_, su hermano Hugo constantemente se lo decía, además de sus primos varones. Sabía que lo más probable era que ellos realmente no lo creyeran así, y sólo se lo decían para molestarla… pero el problema era que, ella en verdad se encontraba _fea_, y el escuchar a otras personas diciendo lo mismo, sólo hacía que su inseguridad respecto a su físico aumentase.

Sentada, con sus piernas recogidas, Rose hundió su cabeza en sus brazos. Todo el mundo decía que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, los cuales era azules, mas ella creía que era solo para que no se sintiera tan mal. Todas sus primas eran muy bonitas, con pulcros rostros y finos rasgos, además femeninas y delicadas facciones. Rose estaba segurísima que sus padres estaban decepcionados de ella en ese aspecto, al ver como eran las hijas de sus cuñadas y hermanos.

-¡Rose, al fin te encuentro!-

Al escuchar una voz llamándola, Rose de inmediato levantó su rostro, el cual estaba empapado por unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Al? ¿No que tú y James estaban probando esas escobas de juguete?-La voz de Rose temblaba ligeramente.

-Sí… pero, ¿sabes?, James puede ser muy pedante si te gana en una carrera de escobas _amistosa_-Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Albus.-Así que, decidí salir a buscar a mi prima preferida.-

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó el pecoso rostro de Rose. Albus siempre la ponía de buen humor.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Fred jugando ajedrez, o algo así.-Albus se acercó más a su prima, y se sentó frente de ésta.

-Uhm… sí.-Rose hizo una pausa, en la que secó con el puño de su chaqueta las lagrimas restantes en su rostro.- ¿Piensas que soy muy fea, Al? Fred me dijo eso, además, me dijo que nadie se atrevería a besar un rostro tan _horrible_ como el mío.-Rose tuvo que reprimir un sollozo ante ello. Se suponía que no debería importarle esas cosas, ya que las consideraba _tontas_… pero aún así le importaban.

-¡Yo no te encuentra _fea_, Rose!-Albus se sonrojó furiosamente al decir eso. Le hubiera dicho también que la encontraba bonita, mas no se atrevió a decírselo. La valentía, no era precisamente la cualidad más latente en él.

Los enrojecidos de Rose mostraron sorpresa ante ello. Un leve tinte de rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que un chico, exceptuando a sus abuelos y a su padre, le decía que no era _fea_.

Fue entonces cuando un silencio, el cual se les hizo incómodo a ambos, inundó el ambiente. Los ojos verdes de Albus estaban fijos en los azules de Rose, y viceversa.

-Y… si quieres… yo podría darte tu primer beso.-Esto último Albus lo dijo en voz muy baja, casi murmurando. Desvió su mirada de su prima.

Una brillante sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de Rose, Y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a su primo.

-Es una promesa…-Ambos susurrando al mismo tiempo.

El viento, sacudió el cabello de ambos, mientras Albus le devolvía el abrazo de su prima.

**&**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando supieron que la empollona de Rose Weasley, de quince años, estaba saliendo con Andrew Nott, el atractivo prefecto y buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw, casa en la Rose también estaba y era prefecta.

-¿No lo dices en serio, verdad?-Albus Severus Potter escudriñó con la mirada a su hermana.

-¡Claro que lo digo en serio, Al!-Lily miró divertida a su hermano.-Amy Silverman, quien está conmigo en la clase de encantamientos, además de ser cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, me lo dijo hace dos días atrás. Ella misma los vio tomados de la mano.-

Albus miró con una extraña expresión a su hermana. Él aún recordaba…

-Mira, ahí viene Rose, con su _novio_. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo tú mismo.-Lily indicó con su mano a una muchacha de rostro pecoso y alargado, de cabello castaño con tintes rojizos, junto a un apuesto muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabellos castaño. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

-Sí… eso haré.-Albus se levantó de su banco, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Ravenclaws.

-Hola, Potter.-Dijo petulantemente Andrew Nott, mirando altivamente a Albus.-Espero que Slytherin dé un mejor juego esta vez, en el partido pasado los aplastamos con gran ventaja.-A Andrew a menudo le gustaba 'pavonearse' de sus "hazañas deportivas". Además, había algo en el joven Potter que le hacía caer bastante mal.

-Se lo diré a Scorpius, Nott.-Contestó Albus, refiriéndose a su mejor amigo, quien a la vez era el guardián del equipo de su casa. Él, Albus, no jugaba Quiddicht.

-Bueno… nosotros realmente nos dirigíamos hacia el ala sur. Nos toca allí hacer las rondas.-Dijo apresuradamente Rose, poniéndose un poco nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigía su primo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué coincidencia, a mí también me toca hacer ronda ahí!-Albus, al igual que Rose y Andrew, era uno de los prefectos de su casa.

-¿Y Venturi?-Dijo Andrew, refiriéndose a la otra prefecta de Slytherin.

-Ella tiene una cita con Robert House, así que me pidió que la cubriese.-Respondió astutamente Albus, mostrando una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, vamos, que se no está haciendo tarde.-Habló Rose, mirando atentamente a su primo. Ella sabía muy bien que él estaba mintiendo, ahora la pregunta era por qué lo hacía.

**&**

-Así que, ¿Rose y tú son novios, Nott?-Dijo Albus, una vez que se encontró a solas con Andrew.

-Sí, desde hace una semana y media.-Contestó de forma orgullosa el Ravenclaw, pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello castaño.

-Y… ¿se han besado?-La voz de Albus sonaba bastante indiferente, aunque en realidad estaba realmente temeroso por saber la respuesta.

-No.-Contestó con la verdad Andrew, mirando de reojo a Albus.-Ella dijo algo de que quería hacerlo con calma lo de la relación. Me costó mucho que ella aceptara salir conmigo, así que respeto eso.-

Los ojos de Albus se iluminaron, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dibujar una gran sonrisa. Claro, no es que le importara la vida sentimental de su prima, ¿cierto?, pero una promesa, era una promesa.

-Ya llegué, chicos. Al parecer, no había nadie en las salas desocupadas. Por precaución, las revisé con el hechizo dos veces.-Dijo Rose, posando sus ojos primero en Andrew, para después posarlos en su primo.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Supongo que ya podemos irnos a nuestras salas comunes, no?-Dijo Andrew, estirando de manera exagerada sus brazos.

-Sí, pero ¿puedes irte tú primero? Yo tengo que hablar con Al.-Rose miró fijamente a su primo, quien le correspondió su mirada.

-Ah, como quieras.-Respondió Andrew, dándose la media, para así dirigirse a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Cuando finalmente Andrew desapareció totalmente del pasillo, Rose se acercó hacia la pared en donde Albus estaba apoyado.

-¿Por qué quisiste acompañarnos, Al? Ayer hablé con Venturi, y me dijo que hoy a ustedes les tocaba hacer la ronda en el sector oeste del castillo.-

-¿Lo recuerdas, Rose?-Albus miró fijamente a su prima, tal y como lo había hecho hace ocho años atrás.

-No sé de qué hablas.-Rose se pudo ligeramente nerviosa. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero esos eran sueños infantiles, y ellos era primos hermanos…

-Lo recuerdas perfectamente, ¿cierto?-Albus colocó suavemente una mano en uno de los hombros de su prima. El corazón le latía muy prisa, en verdad, este también sería su primer beso.

Los azules de Rose miraron con algo de sorpresa a Albus. ¿No lo iría hacer, cierto?

Pero antes de que Rose pudiese decir algo, Albus posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los labios de ella. Una descarga eléctrica, nunca antes experimentada, invadió a las espinas dorsales de ambos primos. Sensaciones nunca antes vividas, y ni siquiera soñadas, salieron flote en la mente y cuerpo del Slytherin y la Ravenclaw.

Para sorpresa de Rose, y yendo en contra de todo lo que pensaba sobre "una relación entre primos", le correspondió el beso a Albus. Mientras, él se preguntaba de por qué demonios se había demorado en besar su prima, si se sentía tan_ bien_.

Por falta de aire, más que nada, ambos muchachos se separaron lentamente. Una más confundida que el otro. Ellos eran primos, y eso no podía ser… ¿qué dirían sus familiares? Mas por otra parte, muchos de sus antepasados habían sido primos y…

-Adiós, Rose.-Dijo Albus, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su prima, y saliendo corriendo de allí, literalmente hablando. Tenía su rostro completamente rojo.

Rose suspiró, y se apoyó pesadamente en la pared. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

**&**

Durante los próximos días, tanto como Rose y Albus se evitaron constantemente. Mientras la primera había decidió dar otro paso de su relación con Andrew Nott, besándolo, el otro se había vuelto algo más fanático por la cosas que le interesaban. Pero ninguno de los dos era feliz.

Rose al besar a Andrew Nott, no había sentido ni la cuarta parte de lo que había experimentado con Albus… y Albus, bueno, Albus no podía olvidar a su prima.

Siendo así, un día Rose, mientras caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, vio algo que la dejó completamente helada. Albus estaba de la mano, con una flamante sonrisa, junto a Caroline Dashwood, una muchacha de cuarto año de Gryffindor. El corazón se le oprimió con fuerza a Rose.

Al pasar ellos junto a Rose, Albus fijó su mirada en su prima. Aquella mirada verde, al contactarse con la azul, jamás estuvo más sombría…

* * *

¿Qué tal ha quedado? Sinceramente, espero que bien. Si les ha gustado, envíen un **review**, si por el contrario no les agradó, mas quieren dejar una crítica constructiva, manden un review.

P.D: Es la primera vez que describo una escena de beso... espero que haya estado decente.


End file.
